The present invention relates to a modular architecture for combat tactical vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to combat tactical vehicle having a center frame module, a front frame module and rear frame module where the front and rear frame modules are selectively connected to the center frame module by a plurality of mechanical coupling devices.